


Keep You Safe While You Sleep

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga), gangsta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one in the Benriya household slept very well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Benriya OT3 fic. I have only read some of the manga, pretty much up to where the anime is so if you've read the manga please forgive any weirdness. I just really wanted to write these three beautiful broken teacups, they need to be together. The song Alex is singing is Dreamer's Ball by Queen which you should listen to cus it's a good song. The title of the fic is from Demons by Dry the River.

No one in the Benriya household slept very well. None of them exactly had lives and pasts that lent themselves to sweet dreams and a restful nights sleep. Occasionally after a hard job the boys would manage to sleep like the dead but sometimes not even then. The last time Alex remembered sleeping through the night was the first night she spent at Worick and Nic’s place and that had been from sheer exhaustion and relief.

It was a hot night and she twisted and turned, gradually coming awake again for what seemed like the hundredth time. Insomnia was a side effect of her withdrawal from the drugs Barry had been giving her. She shouldn’t complain; it wasn’t anything near as bad as the hallucinations, the depression, the vomiting she had experienced when she was first coming off them. But as she opened her weary eyes again she couldn’t help but wish for just a little bit of uninterrupted sleep.

She turned over in the bed, their bed, the bed she, Worick, and Nic had begun sharing. It was hard to pinpoint the moment when the three of them had come together, when they’d finally given up fighting something none of them really wanted to fight(although Nic had still been hard to convince). They hadn’t really talked about it beyond making sure they were all ok with the arrangement, hadn’t discussed what it meant for them, hadn’t made any sweeping declarations of affection or love. Somehow that wasn’t what any of the them wanted or were ready for.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one suffering from sleeplessness on this night. She looked past Worick’s sleeping form to see an empty spot where Nic had fallen asleep earlier in the night.

Alex got up, giving up on sleep for the moment. She padded softly to the small window and opened it, trying to coax in a hint a cool night air to banish the stuffy air from the room. She took a deep breath of the air outside and although it couldn’t exactly be called fresh, not in a city like Ergastulum, it seemed to clear her head.

She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, draining it halfway and then pressing the cool glass against her cheek. She could hear noise coming from downstairs, Nic going through his now familiar routine of trying to exercise himself into exhaustion when he couldn’t sleep. Alex listened for a moment to the occasional thumps and sound of heavy breathing, wishing she could go down and try to comfort him. But it wouldn’t do any good. At times like these she’d learned that Nic needed to be alone. After all, she wasn’t a Twilight and she couldn’t understand so many of the things that must keep him up at night.

She drank the rest of her water, splashing a little on her face from the sink for good measure.

When she went back to the bedroom she could tell something was different. When she looked down at Worick he wasn’t sleeping peacefully as she had left him. His body was tense, his eyes flickering back and forth rapidly behind his closed lids. He twitched, as though flinching away from something. As Alex walked quietly closer she could see a thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

She had seen Worick in the midst of nightmares before but she always felt at a loss. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Worick,” she said softly. His fingers grabbed the sheets, twisting them, his brow furrowed. Alex brushed her hand across his cheek, “Worick, wake up.”

Worick jerked awake, pulling back from Alex’s touch, scrambling towards the middle of the bed his eyes still hazy and wild, still seeing whatever he had been seeing in his dream.

“Worick,” she said, trying to sound as calm as she could, “it’s ok, you’re awake. It’s me, Alex.”

Worick gave a slight nod. He ran a hand over his face and it lingered on his bad eye. He turned away from Alex, curling up into himself. She couldn’t see his face but she could tell from the shivers passing over his large shoulders and the set of his body that he was still feeling the fear from what must have been a particularly bad nightmare. Alex wanted to say something but couldn’t find anything to say. She rested her hand on his back and waited, hoping he would let her know when he felt better. Absentmindedly she began to hum to fill the silence, a song she’d heard on the radio and hadn’t been able to get out of her head. Worick’s body shifted and for a moment she stopped herself, fearing she had done something to make him feel worse. But the set of his shoulders had softened, his breath catching slightly as it began to slow. Sp Alex began to sing softly with what words she could remember,

“ _I used to be your baby/ Used to be your pride and j-o-ooy,_ ” she sang, trailing her fingers along the shape of Worick’s tattoo, 

" _You used to take me dancin’_  
_Just like any other bo-ooy_  
_But now you’ve found another partner_  
_And left me like a broken to-ooy_  
_Oh it's someone else you're taking_  
_Someone else you're playing to---_ "

As she sang she had closed her eyes but she opened them again when she heard footsteps at the door. It was Nic, dressed just in a pair of boxers and still looking flushed from working out. Alex startled a bit, not quite knowing what to say. But Nic glanced at Worick lying on the bed, seeming to understand what must have happened.

“ **Keep singing. You look pretty when you sing.** ” He signed. He leaned against the wall for a moment to watch her as she began singing again,

" _Oh it's someone else you're taking_  
_Someone else you're playing to_  
_Honey though I'm aching_  
_Know just what I have to do_  
_If I can't have you when I'm waking_  
_I'll go to sleep and dream I'm with you._ "

Nic pushed away from the wall and walked around to the other side of the bed as Alex kept singing. He sat down on Worick’s other side. Worick reached out for Nic’s hand and squeezed it tight. Alex could see Nic signing something to Worick against his hand but couldn’t make it out. Nic leaned back against the headboard and looked at her, watching her while she sang. She could see now that his eyes were droopy, clearly ready for sleep finally but he kept them trained on her, following her mouth as it moved, like he derived some peace just from watching her.

" _Oh take me take me take me_  
_To the dreamer's ball_  
_I'll be right on time and I'll dress so fine_  
_You're gonna love me when you see me_  
_I won't have to worry_  
_Take me, take me_  
_Promise not to wake me_  
_'Till it's morning_  
_It's all been true…_ "

Alex trailed off feeling that Worick’s breathing was even and calm again. He turned towards Alex, still grasping Nic’s hand, and gave her his most charming smile.

“Ally, you’ve got such a sexy voice, especially after you’ve just woken up.”

“Well if you’re flirting with me I know you’re feeling better.” Alex joked. She crawled into bed with the boys and cupped Worick’s face, kissing him briefly. Then she lay down, suddenly feeling her tiredness catch up with her. She yawned but before she closed her eyes she asked Worick,

“Are you really ok?”

She could see Nic watching Worick’s face too, his keen eyes waiting for an answer.

Worick gave a fragile laugh,

“Are any of us?”

His answer startled a smile out Alex. Nic gave a huff, poking Worick playfully in the side before curling up next to him. Alex buried her face against Worick’s neck thinking that no, none of them were really ok. They’d all been up tonight for different reasons but they’d come together again eventually. She closed her eyes hoping that would be enough to help her sleep.


End file.
